Maryam al-Majdaliyah
Maryam of Majdaliyah (Arabic: مريم المجدلية, Hebrew: מרים מגדלן) was a disciple of Isa ibn Maryam (aka Jesus Christ), who later became known as "Mary (or Miryam) Magdalene" in English translations of the Bible. Life "It was said in the heritage that she traveled to Rome and presented her complaint to Emperor Tiberius Caesar about the injustice inflicted by Pontius Pilate in Jesus. It was reported that Tiberius had isolated Pilate, who may have killed a dead man. It is also reported that Mary Magdalene preached the word in Gaul (France) and then moved to Egypt, Phenicia, Syria, Pamphilia and elsewhere."http://www.msgchp.com/general/questionanswer/questionanswer3.htm via Google Translate (Accessed: 11/11/2017) Origins http://www.abarim-publications.com/Meaning/Magdala.html#.W7QXlGgzZPY http://www.abarim-publications.com/Meaning/Magdalene.html#.W7QXxGgzZPY :"The Bible writers don't directly explain where the name Magdalena might have been drawn from and the theories run far and wild. What most commentators agree on, though, is that it ultimately derives from the noun מגדל (migdal), meaning tower, which in turn comes from the verb גדל (gadel) meaning to grow strong or great:" http://www.abarim-publications.com/Meaning/Dalmanutha.html#.W7QW02gzZPY Christian Account |Wikipedia://Magdala/Miryam Magdalene> "All four gospelsMatthew 27:56,61,Matthew 28:1, Mark 16:9, Luke 8:2, John 20:1,18 refer to a follower of Jesus called Mary Magdalene, and it is usually assumed[1 Archived] August 15, 2011, at the Wayback Machine. that this means "Mary from Magdala". There is no biblical information to indicate whether this was her home or her birthplace. Most Christian scholars assume that she was from the place the Talmud calls Magdala Nunayya, and that this is also where Jesus landed on the occasion recorded by Matthew.Merk, August. "Magdala." The Catholic Encyclopedia.''Vol. 9. New York: Robert Appleton Company, 1910, 31 Oct. 2009 ."|Wikipedia://Magdala/Miryam Magdalene> "'Mary Magdalene''' clearly is an integral part of Christian tradition. While some think that she may have come from the village Migdal, the Midrash HaGadol (Deut. 13:7) states that the mother of Jesus was named "Miriam Magdala Nishaia" (Mary Magdalene), which name, according to the 11th-century Talmudic exegete, Rashi, meant "Mary, the Braider of women's hair.""Babylonian Talmud, Rashi on Hagigah 4b, s.v. אייתי לי מרים מגדלא נשייא |Wikipedia://Mary Magdalene> "The Gospel of Luke says seven demons had gone out of her,Lk. 8:2] and the longer ending of Mark says Jesus had cast seven demons out of her.16:9 She is most prominent in the narrative of the crucifixion of Jesus, at which she was present, and the witness in all four gospels of the empty tomb, which is central to narratives of Jesus' resurrection. She was also present two days later, immediately following the sabbath,3 when, according to all four canonical Gospels,Matthew 28:1–8] Mark 16:9–10] Luke 24:10]John 20:18] she was, either alone or as a member of a group of women, the first to testify to the resurrection of Jesus.""Mary Magdalene, the clichés". BBC, Religions, 2011-07-20. Legacy Star Wars Padme Amidalia is loosely modelled on Maryam al-Majdaliyah, in so much as she represents the closest female companion of the messiah, where Anakin Skywalker is modelled on Yeshua ben Joseph. The name Padme is of course also reflective of Vedic influences to her character, however. Feminism |LATimes:/2018/Mary Magdalene doesn't need a feminist makeover> "The film, which presents Magdalene as a young woman who flees an arranged marriage, is part of a feminist effort to "refute," in the words of a BBC article, the centuries-old and "commonly accepted orthodoxy that Mary of Magdala was a prostitute" redeemed by Jesus. There is a patriarchal villain behind the supposed sex-worker slander: 6th century Pope Gregory I, who may have expanded on the story of the anonymous woman, described in Luke's Gospel as a "sinner," who washed Jesus' feet with her tears and wiped them dry with her hair. The fallen/saved, foot-washing Mary Magdalene is revered by Catholic and Protestant alike." "We should not glibly assume that Mary Magdalene is in need of rehabilitation by us moderns. She might never have sold her body, but she stands as witness to female sinners, including harlots and adulteresses whom the Gospels do record as receiving Jesus' boundless love. She stands for the idea that any of us, with our human failings and transgressions, can receive that, too." References Category:Jesus Category:Christianity Category:Islam